Worth Waiting For
by theaggie89
Summary: -My heart was racing. After eight months of hopelessly searching and praying. It all came down to this. Panic sets in. My breath starts to catch as I descend the ladder.-Annabeth POV. A collection of what happened when Percy and Annabeth are reunited from everyones view. Warning: Will contain Fluff. Only rated T because I suffer from paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! Is my first published story hope ya enjoy. I have literally had dreams about this scene. Sad isn't it! Ok I am gonna stop talking.:D **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all of Percy Jackson and my sanity **

**Annabeth POV **

My heart was racing. After eight months of hopelessly searching and praying. It all came down to this. Panic sets in. My breath starts to catch as I descend the ladder. "Percy" I thought in fact that's all could think about. Over the past eight months I found my-self calculating every inch of every possibility of what was about to happen. The second my feet hit Roman territory I scan the crowd for him. I can faintly hear Piper making introductions. Finally my eyes fall on him. He's here in the flesh. I could touch him and he wouldn't disappear like the thousands of unsatisfactory dreams I've had.

Limpness courses through my body. Suddenly my heart starts pounding and my brain goes into hyper-drive trying to memorize every new detail of him. He had gotten taller. Only a measly ten feet separated us… Without thinking everything through I start walking towards him. The shouts of Piper, Jason, and Leo don't reach me. The sight of hundreds of Romans raising weapons doesn't faze me. I keep walking. Suddenly I stop in my tracks five feet short of him. He hasn't moved at all. "He doesn't remember you Annabeth" floats into my head. I feel the tears slowly start to fall. I look up at him and he's just staring at me in shock. My heart cracks into a thousand different pieces. I choke on a sob.

Suddenly I feel two strong arms around me and the faint smell of the ocean. "P-perc-y-y?" I sputter through my tears. I feel his warm hand slip under my chin and he tilt my head gently so I'm looking at him. "Why are you crying Wise Girl?" He whispers, voice filled with concern. My breath catch's "I-I m-missed you S-ea, I missed you Percy." I stammered. Another hand slips onto my face. "Well I never forgot you A-annabeth" he muttered. He leans in and we were kissing. In that moment there was else but us together nothing else mattered. I am not sure why it stopped or how long we were like that. Someone started coughing and we broke apart blushing. But let me tell you this it was better than any of the possibility's I came up with.

**A/N- Woah. I have no idea where this came from. It's my first "published" fanfiction so yeah. :D I plan on writing one for all the seven and maybe Reyna I am not sure. Review and tell me! You know you want to press that intoxicating button :D DO IT YA'LL:D Okie doks BYE:D **

**-theaggie89-**


	2. Piper

**A/N So this is set a little bit after where Annabeth's started. I had this idea that Jason would give a short speech then Piper would make introductions. Yup so sorry if my crazy erratic thinking makes no sense:D Sorry if the wait was long for this. I have regional's coming up for swimming and I have been super focused on that trying to speed up my time to make state. ANYWAYS I doubt you care:D But yeah that's my excuse:/ Lame I know. **

**OHH and special Thank You for my first reviewer **Acacia0321**! I agree with you about Reyna I think she's pretty awesome. Although I ship do Jiper/Jasper. Also thanks for the nice words you said! I can't explain how much that means to me! **

**Okie Dokie Reading time starts NOW! GO!**

**Piper POV **

"So this is it" she whispered to no one. Eight months of waiting for the Argo II completion came to this. All the time she practiced her speech came to this. Everything mattered now. No pressure right? She took Jason's hand after he finished and addressed the Roman's. "Hello Romans, fellow demi-gods. We come to ask for your assistance. I am Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite" Gasp's start to course through the legion.

Annabeth was walking towards a praetor whom I assumed was her lost boyfriend Percy Jackson. "ANNABETH WAIT" Jason and Leo yell. "ANNABETH TURN AROUND." I demanded. She just kept walking . Wow my charmspeak didn't work. Roman's were starting to draw weapons. I started to panic. "Lower your weapon's she won't hurt you." I say as calmly as possible putting as much as I can into my words. Immediately their weapons drop. My panic hadn't stopped yet though. Annabeth is still walking. Think Piper what can you say? I asked myself. "Annabeth he doesn't remember you" I cry hating myself for it. Everyone knew that was her worst fear. Annabeth stopped dead in her tracks. Even though I can't see her face I knew she was shattering like glass inside.

The worst bit, Percy hadn't moved an inch. He was just standing there dumbfounded. Then to top off this heart-wrenching display I could hear Annabeth starting to cry. My heart broke for her eight months of waiting for him for this. Annabeth choked on a awful heart-broken sob. The kind that made you just want to give her a big bear hug and tell her everything would work out.

At the sound of a heart broken Annabeth, Percy sprung into action. He sprinted to Annabeth and embraced her. A few inaudible words were exchanged and they were kissing. From the looks of it they were trying to make up for all eight months at once. I swear I heard my mom swoon somewhere. I would also swear they would have stayed like that forever. If Leo hadn't decided he want to have coughing attack and ruin the moment. They probably wouldn't had stopped and started blushing like crazy. I of course held every right to punch Leo for disrupting my mom's element. "Ouch Beauty Queen" he said. I glared at him. But I couldn't help smiling because I knew exactly what Annabeth was thinking, that moment was worth waiting for.

**A/N I really liked writing this one! Piper is one of my favorite out of the seven after Annabeth and Percy of course:D NEXT UP… LEO! I am really excited about writing him:D Should be interesting:D **

**Reviews make me smile and pass out cake! PRESS THE BIG BLUE BUTTON. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO:D **

**-theaggie89-**


	3. Leo

**A/N So yeah I have been Mia the past week sorry. I promise I will be better this week! I explain why after the story! **

**So I have a couple of Shout outs to reviewers! **

**Acacia0321****- Aw Shucks:D. Thanks! Glad you still like it:D Sorry this took so long to get up! **

***By the way Acacia has an awesome story about Percabeth called Watery Light. Seriously guys check it out. I have it in my favorites if you want/ need to check it out:D* **

**morbid bookworm****- AHHHH you have set my imagination wild. OCTAVIAN! I didn't even think about that! GAHHHHH. That's a truly brilliant idea my friend. Ajkbfhdslfhikewjf. Ah yes I do love to hate him. I am very curious as to how he turns out. Hhmmmm**

**Disclaimer. Sadly Mr. Riordan still owns Percy Jackson and my sanity, dreams, and life.:/**

**-Leo-**

Finally after eight months his brand new spanking mother of all warships was finished. The best part the Argo II worked perfectly! No hitches at all. Except that one little thing flying over Kentucky… GODS! That wasn't my fault! Regardless of what Beauty Queen said…. The Argo II had made it all the to New Rome in about eh? Two days. Impressive? Hades yes! Annabeth had been nervous-crazy the whole way. So to ease her nerves she drew up a flawless plan of action for when we landed. Hades that girl was nervous. That's why I am so surprised ANNABETH of all people was not following her plan. I mean every other word that girl said was don't forgot, Jason you talk first, then Piper, blah, blah. I had subconsciously memorized it. Me the ADHD kings memorize? Hah! But this girl had gone loco. Don't get me wrong though she still scares the living Hades out of me.

Low and behold, Piper gets half-way through her speech. No ten words or five... and Annabeth's off! "ANNABETH WAIT" me and Jason yell to no avail. She's just walking in a trance to some tall familiar looking guy in a bed sheet/dress thing. Who is he? Well duh Leo that's the one and only Percy Jackson. I tell myself. Annabeth's lost boyfriend. The one she never stops talking about. Except when she's drilling the plan into your head. Gods, I hope wearing a bed sheet wasn't something they made all Greeks do. With my luck it would fall off. Roman's drawing weapons brings me out of my bed sheet fears. Beauty Queen decides now would be a good time to start working her charmspeak voodoo magic. "Annabeth turn around. I nearly turned around along with all the Romans. Annabeth didn't though she kept walking. "Lower your weapons she won't hurt you" comes right out of Piper. Of course every Roman dropped there weapons. "Annabeth he doesn't remember you" Piper yell's voice filled with hurt. Yikers, Piper. Everyone knew that possibility scared Annabeth to death. That got Annabeth's attention though. She stopped walking immediately.

Then she did something so un-Annabeth like, she cried, Sure it started silently but you could tell. I am not sure what scared me more the fact Annabeth had cracked or this Percy bed sheet guy hadn't move an inch. He was just standing there mouth hanging open honestly that guy probably swallowed some fly's or something. Annabeth choked on this awful heart-broken sob thing. I am seriously debating going and giving her a hug Leo-style. Thankfully Percy Jackson goes all demigod ninja boyfriend and beats me too it. The whole Roman legion gasps. Percy says something to her and then they started sucking each other's faces off. I mean I know they haven't seen each other in eight months but come on can't we keep something G rated? Everyone breaks out into cheers and Piper looks like one of her sisters watching some chick-flick. After about ten minutes of constant face sucking I am wondering how long they could go without air. So I did everyone a favor and coughed. I mean we are on a schedule people according to Annabeth. Well **I **thought it was a favor. Piper punched me in the arm. Gods, I hope she doesn't tell Annabeth that was me. Speaking of her that girl was smiling like crazy like she had just executed a, Eh what did she call it, "A plan worthy of Athena".

**A/N WOW. That was long. I guess that makes up for the lack of chapter this past week? EH? Yeah no. I am really sorry about that guys but I have been really busy with swimming and stuff. Which by the way I qualified for State! *HAPPY DANCE* Ok this just got awkward….. So yeah…. REVIEWS ARE A WONDERFUL IDEA:D CLICK DA BUTTON MAN!**


	4. Octavian

**A/N Hey Guys! Sorry I know it's been a while since updated but I do have a somewhat decent reason. I was at my swimming state meet which was eight hours away from where I live so we made a little vacation out of it. My relay team did really good! We got tenth overall in the entire state. Which probably doesn't sound like much but I live in Texas which is HUGE and it just so happens to be a swimming state. So yeah that's my excuse. But good news it gave me time to write so I will be updating twice or more today! So Yeah a couple shout outs then the on to the story. If you didn't write a review the following bold stuff is pretty pointless to read. **

**Morbid Bookworm- Why thank you. I am glad I could make you giggle:D I really love him to. We have a similar sense of humor so that's why I feel like I didn't mess up his character too much. Plus thank you for the idea for the following chapter I hope I did it justice. **

**Pepperoni Zebra- First I love your name that is awesome. Aww Shucks:D I will write more! I promise! Sorry this took so long. **

**trustingHim17- I am glad you like it! That makes me smile:D You probably are ready to send hellhounds after me sorry it took so long to update! I promise I will try harder!**

**Acacia- I am glad I am too! Ah yes "Yikers" is one of my favorite made up words. Well that's what Leo does right? Inappropriate timing is like his thing no? No problem! I am glad I made you feel special that make's happy when I able to do that for people:D Thanks! **

**Disclaimer- I own no part of Percy Jackson still does. Plus he still holds onto my sanity and most of my life.. *Sigh***

Octavian POV

That moronic graecus is ruining all of my plans. First the embarrassment at the war games. Then the idiotic graecus took **MY** praetorship. Perhaps the worst was the treachery occurring right now. Letting the enemy since the start of Rome land on my territory peaceful. To add insult to injury there landing in a fully loaded WARSHIP. Unacceptable! "Jason Grace" I sneer under my breath. He walks off that Greek ship with an air of "I am back! Let's celebrate!" He starts giving a sweet little speech about how the graecus are friends not enemies. My eyes zone in on his hand that just happens to be lock with another girl. Looks like the Greeks made him soft. Reyna will love that. One playing card for Octavian.

Finally Jason stop's talking and for some reason the legion cheers. Then Jason's little girlfriend starts talking. She's very pretty for a graecus. "Hello Romans, fellow demi-gods. We come to ask for your assistance" Ha! I knew it they need our help. Playing card number two. "I am Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite-" This Piper is interrupted by a fierce, and smart looking graecus who starts walking towards our pathetic praetor. She's probably the closest thing to an opponent I'll have from the looks of it. "ANNABETH WAIT" Jason and a hyper-looking person shout. So her name is Annabeth how unoriginal. Then that Piper says something to no avail. We Romans of course start to raise our weapons in defense of our pathetic praetor Percy. Who hasn't moved an inch he's just staring at this Annabeth with his mouth hanging open. I hope he swallows a fly or better yet a wasp. Then as were about to attack someone yells "Lower your weapons she won't hurt you. Of course she won't one graecus against an entire legion of Romans? Hardly seems like an honorable fight. Apparently the entire legion was watching me because they all lower their weapons like me. Unbelievably this Annabeth is still marching towards Percy.

"Annabeth he doesn't remember you" Piper yells. Annabeth stops moving. So this Annabeth has some sort of relation to Percy. Playing card three for Octavian! This is too easy. This Annabeth starts crying so much for a worthy opponent. So the thought of losing Percy makes her crack. Good, good. So much valuable information. As if crying wasn't bad enough the graecus makes such an appalling sound that sounds like she was choking on her own tears. How pathetic. Whatever that sound was it wakes up Percy the pathetic. He runs towards her and embraces her says something and then there sucking faces off. How sweet. More like unprofessional and unroman. Thank goodness someone coughs and they stop. Ha! Talk about Apollo's cows. But they look so happy it's scary.

**A/N Gosh I hate him so much. Evil git. But I had this idea he would keep score. Hence the playing card thingy.. So I hope that wasn't to OOC but I did try! So yup! Jason's next! I just realized this is the first Roman POV I did. Wow. REVIEWS ARE LIKE CHRISTMAS PRESENTS PRESS THE BUTTON!**


	5. Jason

**A/N Two updates in one day! I am on a role! So I hope ya'll enjoy it. OH! Guess what my Dad just told me. The government is trying to shut down Chick- Fi-La because it's a Christian company. How Stupid is that? Don't believe me? Google it! Save the chicken sandwich! And Waffle Fries' **

**Disclaimer. Rick Riordan owns all of Percy Jackson. He also holds firm grip on my sanity.**

Jason POV.

Home, I was home after eight months I was home. Thank the Gods. I don't think I could take another one of the Stoll's "harmless pranks". I really don't to wake up with SPARKY on my forehead again. Gods eight months really makes you miss a place. I was ready to see everyone again and catch up. Although I know there won't be a lot of time for that. Plus I was ready to meet the famous Percy Jackson Annabeth never stopped talking about. Unless she planning or informing you of said plan. So according to the master plan I was to talk first. I was slightly nervous I mean I hadn't done this in eight months. Breathe Jason you are a Roman. Son of Jupiter. Praetor of the twelfth legion. A little speech won't kill you. "Hello Romans, As I sure you all know I am Jason Grace, former praetor of the twelfth legion. Son of Jupiter. Champion of Juno. Please listen to the Greeks. We need them just as much as they need us. We must unite if we are to defeat Gaia." Piper starts talking with so much confidence I sure my fellow Romans will be impressed. Did I mention she was now my girlfriend? I already told her about Reyna and not to worry about it she understood. All the sudden Annabeth brings me out of my Piper day-dreams. She's walking towards who I assume is Percy Jackson since he's wearing a purple toga. Me and Leo start yelling like Pluto for her to stop. She doesn't listen. Then Piper uses her all-powerful charmspeak. "Turn around Annabeth" Piper yells. Leo turns around but Annabeth doesn't. Wow. So that's what love looks like. That must have been the thing Piper was talking about in her sleep on the way here. Ok yeah I kinda listened to her talk in her sleep. Don't judge me being love with a daughter of Aphrodite makes you do some crazy hopeless romantic things. Romans are starting to raise weapons to defend there praetor. I look to Piper hoping she does what we need her to do. "Lower your weapons she won't hurt you" Piper yells. Gods she's smart. "Annabeth he doesn't remember you." Piper yells.

I instantly feel terrible. Everyone knows that's Annabeth's worst fear. But it works Annabeth stops walking instantly. Then her shoulders start to rise and fall. She's crying silently but still she's crying. Annabeth doesn't cry end of story. She's cracked. Annabeth Chase cracked. That's scary. The person that's been so solid just cracked. I can't believe it. To make matters worse this famous Percy Jackson hadn't moved a inch. He just stood there. Everything was eerily quiet the only noise was Annabeth starting to cry harder. Come on Percy remember her! Annabeth chokes on a heartbroken sob that I have only heard once before when my mom gave me to Juno. Grief wash through me as I am about to go bring Annabeth back over here. When thank Jupiter, Percy runs to Annabeth and hugs her. He says something to her and she respond and there making out. I can't help but think there's a time and place. Piper on the other hand looks ready to swoon. After about two minutes Leo coughs which I am thankful for. Piper though proceeds to punch him. Nonetheless Percy and Annabeth break apart blushing and Annabeth looks like she just beat a giant single handily.

**A/N I really had fun writing this one I got really into. I don't know why there is so much Jason hate out there. I really like him! Go Jasper! I ship it I ship it hard. Ok well before my awkwardness takes over I am gonna go! P.S Press the button and Review! You know you want to! DO IT! :D **


	6. Reyna

**A/N BE WARNED THIS IS A LONG ONE THAT IS SLIGHTLY SAD. Okie Dokie this one's a bit different than all the other ones because in my mind Reyna's a very complex character and there was so much I wanted to write about. Complex you may ask? Reyna is the only Roman who has met Percy and Annabeth before. One layer. Next Reyna I feel went through some tough things. First Percy and Annabeth wreck her home, then she and her sister are kidnapped by pirates, THEN somewhere along the way her sister ditches her, THEEENNN to add insult to injury the guy who she liked disappears and then returns with a new girlfriend( Jasper has been confirmed by the King himself Mr. Riordan in the first chapter of MoA EEEPP love those two) How complex is that? Anyways. I really like Reyna's character which is probably why this is so long. She goes through all that crap and she still stands up as this super strong person who can kick your butt. So Yeah. **

**Shout-Outs. **

**bananaman48- Ch.3 Review. Most people would take a Leo-style hug wouldn't they. Ch. 5 Review-AHHHHH ME TOOOOO. Not as much as Percy but still. I agree 100% He's not useless he's brilliant I would like to see you take on a Titan please. Jasper. That just sounds perfect no? Why thank you *bows*. Yes, Yes, and Yes I plan on doing all of those. One of them is right down below. So enjoy and thanks! **

**waldork- Thank You! Sorry about the length in-between updates. Please don't hurt me. Just Kidding I hope you wouldn't hurt me. :D **

**Acacai0321-Thank you. Ah yes he tends to act like that. I would love to slap and or do other mean awful things to him*grins evilly*Ah Jasper. I see were your coming from. I don't know if you've read the first chapter of MoA yet but Mr. Riordan has them together. So that leads me to believe there maybe wasn't much a Jeyna to start with? Thanks:D I dislike it when people do that to. I think people forget he's ROMAN and doesn't show fear and whatnot. I think him and Percy will hopefully end up being friends or at least respect one another. Thanks:D You swim? Awesome.:D How long have you been swimming? That was me last year when I first started. I still get tenth in any breastroke race I HATE THAT STUPID…. :/ You. Live. In. Australia. Near. Twenty. Beaches. LUCKYYYYY. I love the beach. I am officially jealous! I live on North Texas (southern part of America) where there is no beach at all its just hot and humid. Did I mention hot? **

**Disclaimer: Mr. Rick Riordan owns every drop of Percy Jackson, my sanity, and life. **

Reyna POV.

Skeptical. That's pretty much sums up how I feel about letting this fully loaded warship land. Percy insisted it was friendly. Even though it was a warship and it was possibly filled with Greeks. Every inch of my Roman instinct is telling me Greeks are a foe. To attack. Yet I was positive Percy grew up with Greeks. Percy was defiantly not foe, After all he did in the battle, all he did for the legion, returning our eagle, a plethora of weapons, and he brought back my sister and her Amazons. Something I don't think I'll ever be able to thank him enough for. Plus his swordsmanship skill had been very helpful. He might have even been better than Jason. Jason. Percy seems to think he's on the warship. I had mixed feelings about this and questions. Had he lost his memory like Percy? Did he remember me like Percy remembers his girlfriend? Had he found someone else? No, Reyna stop this foolishness remember what he told you.

_-Flashback-_

_It was midnight and I was out walking. I couldn't stop thinking about if I should say something to him or not. When low and behold I hear._

"_Couldn't sleep?" _

"_Jason? What are you doing out here?" I asked surprised. _

"_What are you doing out here Rey?" He asked_

"_Thinking. About things. About…."I said cursing myself for almost letting "us" slip._

"_About what? Did something happen. Was it Octavian? You can tell me" He said. _

"_No, nothing happened. I was just thinking about… Never mind it's stupid. You wouldn't get it." _

"_Tell me Rey. You can trust me remember?" He said. _

"_Promise you won't laugh or say something rude." I begged which is something I normally don't resort to. Normally though I don't profess my love for my best friend. So I had a decent reason. _

"_Why would I laugh?" He asked clearly confused. He's clueless. What was I thinking. _

"_I was thinking about us….You know together." I say as confidently as possible._

"_Rey..." he muttered. Stupid. I was so stupid. _

"_It's fine Jason. Really, I was being stupid." _

"_No. You really weren't'. Don't get me wrong. I think you're amazing. It's just something's coming. That's why I am out here. Something's off. My own bed didn't feel safe. If something happens. I just don't want to drag you down with me." He said. _

Something did happen. He disappeared. He was right. Stop, Reyna stop doing this to yourself. Don't fret over someone who doesn't feel the same way. You will not crack because of some boy. What you need from Jason right now is help not romance. Can we trust the Greeks?

Jason answered my question without being asked. When he walked off the ship my heart skipped a beat. Gods Reyna, get a grip. He finished addressing the legion and told me everything I needed to know we could trust the Greeks. After he finishes a beautiful girl who obviously tries to hide her beauty grabbed his hand, my heart sunk. Patience Reyna if this is the will of Venus so be it. If he's happy you can and will be too. You must be strong. You are Reyna daughter of Bellona a man doesn't break you. No this will only make that much stronger. I focus on what this girl is saying. "I am Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite." Odd she didn't strike me as a daughter of Venus. She seems very strong and independent.

She's interrupted by Jason and a Greek yelling.

"ANNABETH WAIT"

Annabeth? I know that name. I turn and see her, the fierce girl who destroyed my first home. She's marching straight towards me and Percy. Piper yell's something in attempted to get her to stop. Then it hits me. What Percy said when I offered him praetorship and what I meant to be friendship.

"_Reyna… I'm honored and all. Seriously. But I've got a girlfriend." _He had said. Annabeth was his girlfriend. The legion starts to raise weapon in defense. I am about to order them to stop when Piper McLean beats me to the punch…Again. "Lower your weapons she won't hurt you.'' How could she? One person against two hundred Romans highly unlikely. Everyone drops their weapons. Annabeth's still marching towards Percy who's just standing there. In shock mouth hanging open and all. Yet again Piper speaks. "Annabeth he doesn't remember you." Annabeth stops dead in her tracks and I get a good look at her. The girl who took away so much from me. But also gave me so much more.

It was strange seeing her. She had changed in the past four years. She was beautiful in her own right but battered. She obviously had some sleepless night recently because she had bags under her eyes. She looked like it had been a day or two since her last meal. Her orange t-shirt was obviously not hers. My guess it was Percy's. She still held an air of strength and determination that demanded respect. One look in those steel gray eyes and I saw it all. Everything she had been through the past eight months. She lost what meant the most to her and had no way of getting it back. Yet she had to be strong because people were depending on her. She suffered greatly these long eight months but held it together like a true leader does. But now she can finally reach for what she been dreaming for these past eight months but he wasn't reaching back. Vain, all the hopes, prays, dreams, and sleepless nights were in vain. She was ready to crack and stop being strong for everyone. I would bet anything if Annabeth looked into my eyes they would tell the same exact story heartbreak for heartbreak. Annabeth was defiantly thinking the same thing because she started to cry silently. I understood. I felt for her. One single warm tear rolled down my face. I quickly wiped it away and prayed no one saw. Annabeth on the other hand had shattered and was showing it. Percy, you idiotic moron go comfort her I wanted to yell at him. Why on earth hadn't he moved? Had he forgotten again? No. The fates couldn't be that cruel. Annabeth chocked on a terrible heart wrenching sob. Thank Jupiter almighty something triggered in Percy and he sprung to life. He went to Annabeth said something to her and finally kissed her. The legion cheered. Someone eventually coughed and they broke apart blushing. I couldn't help but think "Congrats, Annabeth at least one of us got our fairytale."

**A/N Wow that was long 1,087 words. I have never written one of these that long. I guess that shows how much I like Reyna. Anyways I hope you liked it.:D REVIEW'S MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND:D **

**Theaggie89**


End file.
